You Found Me
by HappyAudrey123
Summary: Porque al final del día, tanto el clan Hamato como el clan del pie, no fueron los únicos con cosas por razonar... Una breve historia de lo que ocurrió entre los pensamientos de Karai después de el capitulo "Vengeance is mine" -TMNT2K12- Mi primer One-Shot :D Pasen, no se arrepentirán de leerlo.


_Letras cursivas – dialogo o punto de vista de karai_

_**Cursiva & negritas – flashback**_

Normal-narrador (?

Leer escuchando "The Fray- You Found Me"

_Holi! Bueno, hasta que subo mi primer historia a esta cuenta *m* _

_Como se encuentran? :D … yo algo aterrada por el capítulo "vengeance is mine";m; aquellos que no lo hayan visto ¡NO LEAN LA HISTORIA ! (es una sugerencia. Vean antes el capítulo. Tiene mucho drama, pero es hermoso ;m; ) Les voy a spoilear si aún no lo han visto (? Úmu pero bueno, eso ya es decisión de ustedes si leen o no… en fin. La historia apenas se me ocurrió a eso de la 1:20 de la mañana _ justo al escuchar esta canción(You found me), así que, me decidí por escribirla y pasarla aquí a Fanfiction; aparte que el dibujo lo había hecho justo el domingo del capitulo x3 sirve que lo pintaba y lo ponía también._

_Hoy les traigo este one-shot espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios :) y sin más, los dejo leyendo desde el punto de vista de karai, esta historia llamada:_

_**YOU FOUND ME**_

_Mire borroso… donde me encontraba? Donde estaba leo? Y mi padre y hermanos?... alcé la mirada, estaba lloviendo. Abracé mis piernas y me encogí en un rincón del callejón en el cual vi que me encontraba. Intente acordarme de lo último que ocurrió conmigo… sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas, apenas y podía recordar mi nombre… de repente llegaron a mí las imágenes ¡los gritos!_

_..Mi padre… y aquella triste mirada_

"_**¡MIWA!..".. La cadena había sido cortada.. Mientras Karai caía a la gran cantidad de mutágeno que se encontraba bajo ella…**_

"_**KARAI!¡NO!" para cuando había escuchado a ese traidor, no podía pensar en algo que no fuera salir rápido de ahí… había visto a otras personas comunes ser mutadas, no quería que eso ocurriera con ella. Debía salir rápido y volver a los brazos de su verdadero padre, Hamato Yoshi…**_

"_**Karai…" Pero ya no servía de nada… porque al fin, estaba por salir, sentía de nuevo el aire en sus pulmones… cuando se desmayó… se dejó caer, siendo atrapada en brazos de Splinter, mientras este le veía, ahora convertida en un mutante... una serpiente**_

"_**tenemos que salir de aquí!" …"no sin Karai" **_

…_**.**_

"_**Karai, escúchame! Debemos irnos!" **_

…

"_**hija, por favor…"**_

…

"_**padre..?"**_

…

"_**espera!"**_

_Ahora lo recordaba. Había escapado de ahí. Tan solo escuchar a mi padre, hizo que mis nervios se hicieran presentes en ese momento… por eso me fui… maldito instinto animal._

_Y que haría ahora?... haría daño a mi padre de tan solo estar con él, no podría volver con destructor. Maldito traidor! Me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo! Entrenándome para combatir a mi verdadero padre. Pero la venganza tuvo que guiarme a esto!... si hubiera escuchado a mi padre… si tan solo estuviera frente a el… volvería a abrazarlo, le pediría perdón… estaría en sus brazos otra vez…_

_-No… padre, por qué?... ¡¿por qué?!- _lloro en silencio, sosteniendo sus mejillas, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mezclándose con las simples gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer en mayoría y con más intensidad.

Recordó sus vivencias de niña… Shredder la había tratado como su hija, pero no le había dado el cariño que necesitaba, no lo suficiente. Unos dos meses antes, ya había escuchado a Leonardo decirle que era hija de aquella rata, pensando que todo era mentira… pero empezó a dudar cuando al fin escucho la verdad salir de boca de todos… cuando ella tan solo estaba escondida, sin ser vista.

Todo ese tiempo, esperando una respuesta real, algo que le asegurara la verdad. Todo ese tiempo llorando por tanta confusión, la cual nunca quiso demostrar.

"_**recuerda Karai… una kunoichi debe ser fuerte, no solo en el exterior. No dejes ver tus emociones… debes estar equilibrada tanto física como emocionalmente ante el enemigo"**_

Esa frase, que Shredder le había dicho a sus 6 años, resonó en su cabeza aquellos días…

Espero, espero y espero… cuando al fin la realidad se hizo presente. Se sintió indefensa. Tan sola en aquella celda. Intentando animarse a sí misma, mostrándose fuerte a los que son ahora sus nuevos enemigos… y había sentido la paz llegar, pudo bajar la guardia… y algo cálido en su interior… por fin tenia amor en su vida.

"_**Miwa.." **_

Recordó cómo se apresuró a abrazar a Splinter, con cierta timidez

"_**Padre"**_

Cuando sintió aquel gesto devuelto. Intentando no llorar de alegría.

Al fin su vida había cambiado. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… demasiado.

Y ahora… se encontraba en aquel callejón, sola e indefensa. Pero ese de una u otra forma, no debería ser el final… pues al fin tenia esperanza. Tenía fe… en que Leonardo volvería, haciéndole regresar la cordura en los momentos en que su verdadero ser fuera invadido… tenia fe, en que Raphael la guiaría hasta la profundidad de las alcantarillas; tenia fe, en que Donatello tendría una cura a la mano, regresándola a lo que era; tenia fe, en que Miguel Ángel la tranquilizaría y la haría sentir en confianza…

Y tenía fe… en que tendría frente a frente, a Hamato Yoshi, el correría hasta ella y le daría aquel amor paternal que espero y logro encontrar…

Tan solo en él.

_**FIN**_


End file.
